


Challenge Accepted

by Lovedmoviesb



Series: The Rookie and Her Captain [3]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb
Summary: Mike and Ginny spend a morning in bed.





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msdoomandgloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdoomandgloom/gifts).

“Mike,” Ginny whispered his name, her voice muffled in the pillows. “Mike, baby--” she slapped her hand backwards, managing to connect with the warm, thick, lump of a man currently crushing her into the mattress. 

“Hmmm?” he mumbled, eyes still closed, his breath stirring the curly hair pinned haphazardly at the nape of her neck. 

“You’re heavy,” she complained, wiggling just a bit. It had the exact opposite of the intended effect. Mike grunted, throwing a muscled arm over her waist, and pulled her more firmly beneath him. Ginny huffed, craning her neck to look back at him. 

Mike’s beard was sticking out at odd angles, his hair as mussed at it used to be beneath his catcher’s mask. His eyelashes, long and thick and just a bit curled (to Ginny’s great envy), brushed his cheeks as he blinked lazily at her, the hint of a smartass smile tugging at his lips. 

“Mike…” she whined in earnest now, redoubling her efforts to escape. He was bulky in the best way, but she never much cared to be reminded just how powerless she was against him. 

He took pity on her, lifting himself for just a moment. Ginny rolled over, glowering at him. 

“I thought you liked it when I was on top of you…” he drawled, grinning at her. 

“Don’t start, old man,” Ginny hid her amusement beneath the sheets, attempting to maintain the facade. 

“Me?” he asked, positively scandalized. “I wasn’t the one pushing my ass into you while you slept, rook.”

“I’m not a rookie,” she protested. 

Mike captured her again, this time cupping the curve of her ass in one massive hand. “And I’m not old, Gin,” he whispered against her. 

The shiver that ran through her only encouraged him to keep right on going, not that Ginny had any issue with that. She took a gasping breath of air, trying to calm her treacherous body as Mike began to skillfully take her apart. 

“Mike,” his name was now a moan more than anything, piteous and high-pitched. He only chuckled. 

“Oh, now you want me on top of you?” he laughed, sucking at her neck while Ginny tugged at his shoulders. His hands came down again, grasping her thighs on either side. He sat up just enough to pull her around him, caging himself between her legs. 

Ginny tightened her hand around the back of his neck, pulling herself up. Mike let out a shout of surprise as she rolled them both over, pressing him to the mattress beneath. Triumphant, she balanced on top of him, leaning over to taunt him with a slow smile. 

“Thought I’d give those knees of yours a break. Besides, we don’t want to throw your back out,” she teased. 

Mike mirrored her, his grin promising Ginny that this was just the first of many rounds. 

“You want to blow out backs?” he smacked a palm on each of her ass cheeks, digging his fingers in enough to make her gasp. “Challenge accepted, Gin.”

In the end, she was right back where they started, exhausted, sweaty, and panting into the pillows. Still, it was a helluva effort. 

“One of these days, I’m going to get you, old man,” Ginny laid a tender kiss on the palm of his hand, trailing her lips up past the gold band on his ring finger. 

He wrapped his arms around her again, falling asleep already. “One of these days, baby, I just might let you.”


End file.
